prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC48
is the forty-eighth episode of Fresh Pretty Cure!, when Northa has turned into a monster and then beaten with Love Sunshine, Espoir Shower, Healing Prayer, and Happiness Hurricane. Then the moment Klein joined Northa became one, they became a giant monster that very strong. They lost time against it, and Soular and Westar show with different appearance and change sides. Pretty Cure become stronger after the followers of Moebius support Pretty Cure. Synopsis When Northa changed into a giant and powerful monster, the Pretty Cure was wondering if this was Northa's original form, and it turns out that it is. Northa's original form is a powerful giant monster. Pretty Cure does their best in the fight against Northa. Then the followers of Moebius saw that Pretty Cure was fighting against Northa from afar. Northa was eventually defeated by the combined Triple Fresh and Happiness Hurricane. After that Klein was angry with to Pretty Cure because Moebius's followers ran into the street cheering on Pretty Cure. Klein eventually becomes his original form that is also a strong giant. When people stand up to cheer on Pretty Cure, Tart and Azukina also ran toward (Pretty Cure). However, Tart fell while running and a donut from the bag of donuts Kaoru gave then fell to near Westar's shoes, who showed up suddenly. Tart and Azukina were surprised that Westar and Soular were there. Northa and Klein merged together, and then finally carried out the attack in the direction of Pine, Berry, and Peach. They make a plan to fight the Giant combined Northa and Klein. The first was with Love Sunshine, Espoir Shower, Healing Prayer, and Happiness Hurricanedirectly. Then they proceeded with Lucky Clover Grand Finale. But that did not affect the combined Giant Northa and Klein because it is quite resilient and strong. The Pretty Cure were thrown and weak because of their strength was not limited in use. Soular and Westarcamein front of them and the Pretty Cure glad to see they finally believed what they say. Then when they are knocked unconscious, the Pickrun speak to Pretty Cure. Pickruns eventually turn into winged and Pretty Cure transforms int Cure Angels. Cure Angels were born! Westar and Soular surprised to see that Cure Angels were born. Finally, the fight starts between Angel Cure against the combined Northa and Klein. Main Events *Northa and Klein merge with each other to be more powerful *The Cures upgrade to Cure Angels *Soular and Westar are revived by Chiffon Characters *Peach *Berry *Pine *Passion *Chiffon *Tart *Azukina *Pickruns *Soular *Westar *Northa *Klein *Moebius *Kazuki (flashback) *Chinen Miyuki (flashback) Gallery Screenshots aolaoal.jpg Fresh Pretty Cure! - Cure Sticks.png Cure Passion and her Pikrun.png Cure Pine and her Pikrun.png Cure Berry and her Pikrun.png Cure Peach and her Pikrun.png All the Pikruns.png Angel Pikruns.png Cure Peach Angel Finishing Pose.png Cure Berry Angel Finishing Pose.png Cure Pine Angel Finishing Pose.png Cure passion Angel Finishing Pose.png fpca-111.jpg Cure Angels Finishing Pose.png curepassionangel.jpg Cure pain angel.jpg 103105.jpg Cure Peach Angel.jpg Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stubs